


Bouquet

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Alpha!Lahn, Beta!Keith, Biting, M/M, Missionary, light blood, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Keith caught Shiro’s bouquet before retreating for the evening with his plus one, Lahn.





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little something for this cute new pairing before I focus on my multi-chapter fics for a while. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

“He was aiming for me! I know he was!"

"You're sure you weren't hoping to catch it?"

"This is _Shiro_ we are talking about Lahn. I've known him long enough to know he was aiming this right for me!"

Lahn raised a brow when he suddenly has a face full of white, blue and pink flowers held up to his face. They were wrapped in a nice black and white ribbon thst held ghe flowers together in a neat bouquet that was now being held by a frazzled Keith.

The poor Marmora leader looked utterly flustered that his friend had thrown this at him as they approached their hotel room.

They'd just come back from the wedding reception of Shiro and Curtis that they had been invited to. It had been a truly fun time with everyone there. The ceremony was held outside as the sun was setting and Iverson was the one officiating. Coran, Hunk and Colleen had been crying while everyone else applauded the couple and when the receptiom had started it was fun seeing the married couple attempting to dance.

And then came the throwing of the bouquets. The two had agreed the two of them woild each through a bouquet they had made for each other and throw them into the crowd. It just so happened, Keith had caught Shiro's.

Thus here he was now with his plus one guest, who was also his on and off lover, who he had asked to come with him.

Lahn had become very...very close to him through helping Keith bring the Galra back to the new Daibazaal and return to a time of peace. It had not been easy and there were still some rough patches that needed to be worked out but at least things were coming together and the Universe was healing.

And now this happens.

"I do not see the problem, Keith," Lahn huffed a bit. Honestly, his half human companion could be quite over the top.

"Guh...it's...its a human thing ok? If someone catches the flowers then they're next to get married..." Keith mumbled as he holds the floral arrangement.

Lahn blinked a moment and almost pauses, "...Huh. That's almost like what we do. Only we throw knives at the groom and/or bride's right hand. They're tied to a rotating circle as the knife is thrown. If the knife misses then whoever they marry they shall have a long and happy life together. However if the blade hits them then they are destined for an unhappy, short marriage."

The ex-paladin slowly stares at Lahn.

"...What?"

"That's...interesting.."

"Well...we don't use real knives now. Now we just throw ones that phase through the person should it come into contact," Lahn huffed.

Keith stared at him and raised a brow. Then he turned and swipes the keycard given to him and Lahn at the receptionists desk after he told her their names and where they were coming from. He sighs as he opens the door...and blushes when he sees only a queen sized bed with a nice flatscreen, small kitchenette, and other things a hotel would offer.

With only _one bed._

_Damn you, Takashi Shirogane!,_ Keith took in a deep breath, "Uh so um...theres on bed. if you want I could um...I could take the couch..." Why was Lahn standing there? Why was he just staring!? "I mean unless you don't mind sharing...?"

Lahn slowly looked around the room and hummed, "...You know Keith, if you wanted another round with me, i would happily oblige."

His small, pointed ears lower as he gulps and tries to avoid eye contact, "That's...I didn't...um..."

Well he does, and he was hoping to seduce him at the wedding...but then Shiro had thrown him this damn bouquet and now he's overthinking and—and—!

A hand touches his shoulder, "Or...were you hoping I would be the one who made the first move after last time?"

The bouquet hits the floor when a chill ran up Keith's back. He felt his face warm in a blush before notices his skin change a soft lavender color. Oh boy..

"..Maybe," he gave him the side eye and shifted his weight, "I mean, I did come on to you last time..."

Oh if some universal deity could open a hole under him right now, he would appreciate it. It was taking everything in him not to jump under the covers and hide in embarrassment. Besides what if Lahn didnt want another round? What if last time had just been a one night stand situation and he was making things awkward?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid...!_

A squawk suddenlg escapes him when a hand gently holds his chin and tilts his head up.

"Keith," He leaned in slowly. Keith managed not to stumble back as those eyes make contact eith his. Slowly a clawed finger traces under his jaw lightly and he could feel the other man's light breath against his mouth.

"If I only wanted one night, I wouldnt be here with you..."

Keith's eyes soften slightly to be half lidded before closing when Lahn leans in and kisses him.

...

Lahn snarled as blunt nails dig into his back.

The bouquet lies long forgotten beside Keith's jacket and the pieces of Lahn's armor thwt scatter across the floor. There were a few tears in the fabric from a bit of rough pulling. Nothing a little stitching wont fix later.

The warlord mouthed along the other's neck, growling as he rolled his hips forwards into the other's slit that clenches around his length. He groaned softly as he felt that familiar heat around him and the ex-paladin's cock scraping against his stomach as he moves into him. Keith panted as he tilts his head back against the headboard, pupils dilated and shivering in pleasure as his toes curl.

"Mmm..Hnngh...Lahn...!"

The half human bites his bottom lip with a quiet whine as he feels fangs lightly scrape the soft skin of his neck.

"Stars look at you..." The warlord hissed as he pushes the dyed black hair back from Keith's face, "All it takes is some attention and fucking for your galra half to come out..." Keith arches harder when the other hits against his spot, earning a quiet, needy sob of pleasure from him, "Beautiful..."

Keith gasps when Lahn bites into the crook of his neck.

"Ghhh...nnnngh...!"

The thrusts become harsher, causing the bed to creak under them. Keith moved his handa up to hold Lahn'a head close, fingers gripping on to the tuft of head fur as he pulls him closer. It just...it felt so good. Having the other on him like this, fucking him into the bed and feeling those fangs in his neck.

It would be so easy for Lahn to rip out his thrat then and fhere and he could if hehad the desire. But he wouldn't. He never would.

It's why Keith trusted him.

Lahn pulls back, mouth stained a soft red before he kisses him again.

A soft purr escapes Keith as he holds him as close as he could and stars filling his vision with each wonderful thrust against his spot.

Beside the bouquet on the floor, Keith's blade had flower petals land lightly on it softly, the blade giving a small glo from where it rests on a piece of Lahn's armor.


End file.
